


Andante, Andante

by Izzy_at_Night



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ABBA, Bubbles - Freeform, Care, Hair Washing, Kissing, Long Haired Crowley, Love, M/M, Making Out, Soft Kisses, Someone Help Them, South Downs, South Downs Cottage, They Are Too In Love, after armegeddon, andante andante, bath massages, cottage, happiness, happy bois, ineffable husbands, inspired by animatic, lil bit steamy but nothing happens, married, soft, songfic kinda, they are too cute for their own good, they wear dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_at_Night/pseuds/Izzy_at_Night
Summary: After a date, Aziraphale and Crowley decide to unwind, and honestly Crowley can't get enough of his angel.a soft fluffy fic, thats all it is.//Inspired by this amazing animatic by shork on youtube.link to the video => https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amKoEiXZkP4





	Andante, Andante

It was 4 years since they had averted armageddon, and exactly almost 9 months (and two days, Crowley had been counting) since the angel and the demon had been married, and then gone on an the most amazing honeymoon to Alpha Centauri. Where they had watched the galaxies stretch far above them.

And it had been exactly 9 hours since Aziraphale and Crowley had dressed up in gowns, Aziraphale deciding on a neutral toned dress with white puffy sleeves and a small brown waistcoat to wear overtop. Crowley had decided on an entirely different style to wear, it was a long dress that reached his ankles and accentuated his hips and waist nicely. It was black (obviously) and had no sleeves, gracefully giving Aziraphale a dazzling show of his lover's shoulders. Crowley had paired them with a stunning set of black stilettos and a sparkling black hair clip, which pulled back his long hair out of his face. 

Crowley had decided to grow out his hair again, it wasn't that he disliked his short hairstyle, but it was rather that one day while out on a drive, Aziraphale had casually mentioned that he missed when Crowley's hair was longer, and had mused that he would so love to braid the demons hair himself. No one told him too, but that night Crowley had stared himself in the mirror, and cursed at his ginger follicles until they grew just an inch longer. He had done that every night for two years, until they reached half-way down his back. Aziraphale had greatly appreciated the length, and the two of them had spent many a night cuddling up to one another, while Aziraphale carded his fingers through Crowley's ginger locks. 

The door to their cottage opened, and an angel and a demon greeted the threshold. Flicking a light on Crowley sighed and glanced at his surroundings, while Aziraphale busied himself hanging up his coat.

There was an old umbrella (that may or may not be from the late 1800's) resting against a coat stand, on the same stand leaned a precious staff. It was completely black except for the brass snake head adorning the top of it. The snake's mouth was open, revealing bared fangs and a hissing tongue. 

Eventually after some chatter between the demon and angel, Aziraphale suggested they run a bath. Crowley was all too happy to oblige. The angel leaned over the tub testing the water with his hand. A bottle of bubble bath in his hand. Crowley was dressed in a soft black bathrobe, and he was watching the angel run the water. 

"bubbles my dear?" Aziraphale asked.

"You know it" Crowley answered simply. 

The liquid was a soft pink colour, and smelt of vanilla and roses. It was heavenly, and created large amounts of bubbles. Aziraphale, who had been wearing a similar fluffy robe to Crowley, left it on the floor and sank into the bubbles of the bath, looking at Crowley and inviting him to come and enjoy the bubbles with him. Crowley, slipped from his robe, and settled in front of his angel, enjoying the warm bath water on his skin. 

Not long before Aziraphale was massaging Crowley's scalp with shampoo, did Crowley decide to smile. There had been more reasons to smile these days. For example, when Aziraphale had confessed to him, or the he look on his angel's face when Crowley had pulled a ring from his pocket and proposed to Aziraphale, their wedding day...

The smile on Crowley's lips stayed there, until his cheeks hurt. He reached down out of the bath, and quietly miracled a strawberry he turned in the water and brought it to the angel's lips, Aziraphale smiled and closed his mouth around it, eating it whole. Crowley blushed as he watched his lover enjoy the sweet fruit. He sighed and felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest as Aziraphale pulled him close to his body, resting his head atop his hair. Crowley closed his eyes, drinking in everything that was Aziraphale. 

\--

They stood in front of the mirror in their bath room, Aziraphale wrapped in his fluffy bathrobe from before, a smaller towel hanging from his shoulders. Crowley, had one black down wrapped around his waist, and the other was wrapped around his hair. Both were brushing their teeth, not that they really needed it, but Crowley liked self care, so Aziraphale would often join him in his escapades of it. 

At one point Crowley removed the towel from his hair, and Aziraphale offered him a blow dryer. 

"Thanks" the demon said. 

"mm" Aziraphale answered, he still had a toothbrush in his mouth. 

After Crowley had dried his hair, and Aziraphale finished with his teeth, they both opted for pyjama's. Crowley pulled on a black tank top and shorts to match, while Aziraphale had a soft beige button up, and a fluffy pair of beige pants to go along with it. As soon as Aziraphale finished pulling on his pram's, he felt Crowley's forehead come in contact with his back. The angel turned and embraced Crowley, giving him a soft kiss on the head. He buried his nose in his hair, and inhaled. That shampoo had done wonder to his beautiful hair.

Aziraphale smiled, and then frowned when he heard soft snores coming from the demon in question. "Crowley?" He asked. Crowley's sleepily opened his eyes.

"M'sorry what?" The demon muttered into Aziraphale chest, "oh sorry angel, you were warm" Aziraphale sighed, Crowley just leaned into him further. 'oh dear he's heavier than I thought.' Aziraphale thinks.

Crowley started snoring again.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale said, pushing back the demon from his chest, once he was sure he was awake again, he pulled him by the hand over to their bed. Crowley laughing a little and apologizing multiple times.

Once they had reached the bed, Aziraphale sat down on the edge, and pulled Crowley down alongside him, he paused. They were breathing slowly as Crowley pushed Aziraphale backwards on the bed, and straddled him. He sat there looking at Aziraphale. The angel's hands rested on Crowley's thighs.

They stared at each other, both grinning like idiots. Crowley opened his mouth to speak. But Aziraphale hushed him, bring a finger to the demons lips. Crowley stared at Aziraphale and rolled his eyes.

Aziraphale sat up a little, his hand moving from Crowley's mouth to he cheek, as he pressed his lips to the demon's. There was little time before Crowley kissed him back. 

As kisses go, tonight non were more passionate than what was shared between the angel and a demon that night. No one stopped to breathe, they didn't need to. Crowley just deepened the kiss, Aziraphale bringing it deeper, and deeper still. Pulling each other impossibly closer. _Aziraphale's lips taste like strawberries_, thought Crowley, wrapping his arms around his angel. Aziraphale brought his hands to Crowley's hair, softly brushing through it with his fingers. It was everything, Crowley was everything. Aziraphale was everything. They were everything to each other. 

After what seemed too long, they broke apart, taking in breaths they didn't need. Crowley smiled, and looked up at Aziraphale who was also smiling. The demon rested his forehead against Aziraphale. He intertwined their fingers, admiring how their rings looked next to each other. Crowley sighed again, he needed to stop doing that. 

"what my dear?" Aziraphale asked, 

"nothing, I'm just- ... I-I'm so happy. It still surprises me sometimes that we are actually free and on our own side" Crowley explained.

"Me too, my love" Aziraphale answered. 

"Aziraphale?" Crowley said, finally relaxing against Aziraphale's chest, cuddling up to the angel. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too." 

\------------------------

_Andante, Andante oh please don't let me down..._


End file.
